Unwelcome Encounter
by lemacd
Summary: One shot story that takes place shortly before the wedding... Maria starts to have doubts after a most unpleasant conversation with Herr Zeller. Please read/review/thanks :)


**Disclaimer: don't own, not mine, etc, etc…**

**Please read/review… thanks in advance.**

Maria and her charges made their way through the markets, each searching for their favorite treats to bring home from their outing. Strangers stopped to congratulate her on her recent engagement. She was surprised that anyone knew who she was, but she supposed the brood she had with her was like wearing a sign. The fact that it was news at all was also a surprise. A new world opened up to her the moment she succumbed to the fact that she was in love with the Captain and he with her. A miracle, a rebirth. She wasn't sure she walked at all that morning, but floated with pride.

"Fraulein Maria," Brigitta asked eagerly. "May I go into the bookshop, just for a few minutes?" Maria couldn't say no. The girl's love of books was fierce. She nodded.

"Take someone with you," she instructed. Liesl and Louisa happily volunteered. The boys were struggling to make their choices, leaving Maria with the youngest two.

"I guess we're in for a bit of a wait," she sighed. She took each by the hand and led them to a bench to rest. "Shall we play a game? Let's see… I see something… pink!" The girls scanned the busy scene for everything pink.

"There's too much pink!" Marta exclaimed, but she kept guessing. Gretl finally spotted the lady with the pink hat selling flowers and guessed correctly.

"My turn! I see something… black!" She practically hollered.

"Black? Gretl, that is too hard!" Marta complained. Maria would have suggested she try again except that the child gave herself away by staring at a large black automobile that had just pulled up to the curb. Maria frowned when she noticed the swastika emblems attached to the windows. She was still frowning when the car window rolled down to reveal a familiar face staring back.

"Guten Morgan, Fraulein," Herr Zeller greeted as he climbed out of the car and walked to where she sat. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Are you here with all the children today?"

"Good morning, Herr Zeller," she answered cautiously. "We are just wrapping up our shopping and getting ready to return home shortly." She didn't welcome this intrusion. She knew he was relentless pursuing her beloved Captain to accept the new order, stopping short of using blatant threats. She suspected those would be coming in due time. For this reason, she disliked him. She had never disliked anyone.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement," he said with a wicked smile. "When is the blessed day?"

"You're very kind, "Maria mustered very little sincerity. "The wedding will be next week."

"How convenient," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon? Convenient?"

"Well, surely it has occurred to you that the engagement is timed nicely with the Anschluss." He glared at her, his tone less friendly. Maria stood up and stared at him in silence for a moment. She turned to the girls and instructed them to visit the lady with the pink hat. She knew the Captain would be unhappy that she discussed such matters in front of the children. They obeyed quickly.

"Herr Zeller, surely you are not accusing the Captain of using our wedding…"

"That is precisely what I'm accusing, Fraulein. A wedding, a long honeymoon… we are starting to take wagers on what excuse he will produce after that."

We? Maria felt heat start to rise in her face. Is that how people perceived their engagement? They thought it was a ploy by the Captain to avoid his political duties?

"He is a most honorable man, Herr Zeller. What you are suggesting is just plain wrong." She saw Kurt and Friedrich join their younger sisters, watching her conversation with concern and curiosity. She had to end it before they could overhear the vile accusations. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Fraulein, please," Herr Zeller stopped her by grabbing her arm and returning to his fake friendly tone. "You are a beautiful and smart woman, think about it. Men like Captain von Trapp, well… they may bed the help, but they don't marry them." Maria heard his words and glared at his thick fingers wrapped around her forearm.

"Take your hand off me!" she hissed at him in a low voice through clenched teeth. "How dare you …"

"Please, Fraulein… I don't mean to offend. Quite the contrary," he cooed. "I'm impressed. I know all about you; an orphan, a postulant, a governess and now soon to be wife of a highly regarded captain of the Royal Navy? Your ascension has been, uh… swift and well orchestrated, shall we say?"

"That's a lie! He proposed to me. I did nothing to encourage it."

"Hmmm… he knew you'd accept. See? Convenient." Herr Zeller's words oozed from his tongue. Maria could feel her legs shake. She knew his words were meant to embarrass and unsettle her and they did with tremendous success. "Perhaps I could be the next rung on your ladder of success, eh?" His hand slowly stroked the inside of her arm until the back of his hand caressed the seam of her dress, touching her suggestively.

Maria wrenched her arm free and walked away. She wanted to slap him, but it would only cause a scene. Besides, the children were watching. She wanted to protect them. Such speculation would hurt and confuse them. It was bad enough that she had been subjected to all of it.

"Come, children," she urged, taking their hands and leading them away from Herr Zeller. "We need to find the others and go home. It is getting late." The children followed in silent obedience. Finally Friedrich spoke.

"Fraulein Maria? Is everything ok? Is it about father?"

"No, Friedrich," she answered shortly. "Herr Zeller only wished to congratulate me on the engagement." She wasn't very convincing, but the boy didn't pursue it further. Maria stopped short and turned to the children. They wouldn't look at her. She sighed and put a gentle hand on Friedrich's shoulder.

"Everything is fine," she said to him with affection. "All the same, don't tell your father about seeing Herr Zeller here today. You know how he feels about that man. It would only upset him. Let me tell him." Friedrich gave her a smile and agreed. After dragging the older girls away from the book shop, Maria led them all home.

She remained quiet the entire time, but her mind screamed the words Herr Zeller spoke to her. The things he said were outrageous and offensive. She couldn't understand why he would say such things unless, of course, he believed them to be true. What if he wasn't the only one? She could still feel where he had grabbed her arm, where he had lewdly touched her. She was horrified to think anyone would believe such awful things about her.

I know I love him, she said to herself. There is no other explanation for how I feel about him, how I feel when I am near him. He told me I brought music back into his life, brought him back to his children, gave him a reason to love again.

Still, she started to doubt, the change from domineering sea captain to the soft and loving man who kissed her and proclaimed his desire for her was rather quick. What was the word Herr Zeller used? Convenient? She pushed the thoughts out of her head at once. The timing may seem too coincidental to outside strangers, but she knew it was good and right and true. She hated herself for even doubting for a second. She hated herself because she couldn't make the doubts go away.

The dinner hour was quiet that evening. The Captain asked pointed questions about their outing with Maria, but was only given short answers to all of them. The children had promised not to mention Herr Zeller's intrusion on their happy day and didn't want to let it slip. The awkward silence produced a tension that had not been felt at the table since Maria's first days in the home. She wished she could be light and change the mood for the sake of the confused man sitting at the other end of the table, but her heart was heavy and sad.

"Would you and the children please excuse me?" Maria asked softly. "I'm not very hungry and I could use a bit of fresh air." She rose from her chair and left without waiting for permission. He watched as she strolled past the stairs and out of sight. The children had stopped eating.

"I would like to know what happened today," he ordered. "Liesl? Do you know?"

"No, Father," she answered truthfully. She glanced at Friedrich who sat biting his lower lip.

"Friedrich," his father said flatly. "Perhaps you can enlighten me."

"Father, I…," he started, but looked at the other children and then at his father with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Father." Georg felt the displeasure rise in his throat. He always expected his questions to be answered immediately, and his son clearly knew something.

"Very well," he said. "Liesl, take the others upstairs and get ready for bed. Friedrich, you should stay." Liesl obediently did as she was told and father and son were alone at last.

"Go on," his father ordered. "What happened today to make everyone so wretchedly sour this evening?" Friedrich slumped back in his chair in surrender.

"I'm not really sure," he said slowly. "I was walking around the market with Kurt when I saw Fraulein Maria talking to Herr Zeller." Georg felt a knot start to grow in his chest. For months he had tolerated that man's persistent torment. The thought that he may have badgered Maria made his blood start to boil.

"I see," he managed to say in an even tone. "Did you happen to hear what he said to her?"

"No, Father," Friedrich answered earnestly. "They didn't talk for very long, but he seemed cross." The boy looked defeated.

"She asked you not to tell, didn't she?" The boy nodded. "I know you care about her and wanted to keep that promise, but it was right that you told me. And you showed proper discretion for which I'm extremely proud of you." He gently ordered his son to join the others. He would find Maria and settle the matter.

He found her strolling in the garden, something she always did when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. He recalled the evening he broke into her ritual to profess how he couldn't marry the baroness when she was the only one he wanted, the only one he loved. She was so receptive to his love, eager to return it to him that he had forgotten who she was before he loved her, innocent and other worldly. He cursed himself for forgetting how susceptible it made her to hurt if he did not take care to protect her. The world outside his door was crashing to pieces, but he foolishly thought he had kept it there, away from those he loved. He realized it was coming for them. He now understood that Herr Zeller would stop at nothing to punish him for not stepping in line.

He made his way toward her in silence, but she could sense his approach and turned toward him. He drew close and pulled her to him. She smiled, but in a sad way. She did not fall into his embrace like she usually did.

"Maria," he whispered. "Friedrich told me you had an encounter this morning."

"I was going to tell you," she said, unable to look him in the eye. "Honestly, I was."

"I would like to know what he said to you to make you so upset," Georg demanded gently.

"He wished to congratulate me on our engagement," she answered. "It's that simple, really." She gave him a weak smile.

"There had to be more to it than that," Georg urged.

"Please," she begged. "Let's just forget about it. What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters because whatever he said has come between us, Maria. I tried to hold you just now and you resisted."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder hoping to halt any thought that she didn't love him. He felt her tremble in his arms. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Maria! You have to tell me what happened? Did he frighten you? Make you angry?"

"Yes… no… I mean, yes… I'm angry and frightened, but with myself. I let him put doubt in my mind and I'm angry at myself for it. I never thought I could doubt how much you love me," She felt her head start to ache.

Georg let her go and started to pace around her. He grabbed his head in his hands and let out a frustrated moan. The man had finally crossed a line. It was one thing to harass him with threats and guilt, but to meddle with Maria's happiness was unacceptable.

"Why would you doubt that I love you?" He pleaded for answers. "I don't understand how someone as vile and unscrupulous as Zeller could take away the one thing you can always be sure of in this world."

"He suggested that our engagement was very convenient for you," she explained. "That you are getting married to avoid answering to authorities…"

"It's an outrageous lie and you shouldn't believe it."

"… and that perhaps my motives were also suspect."

"What?!"

"Please," she begged, taking his hands in her and clutching them to her heart. "I was stupid to listen to anything he said. I should have known he was just trying to play with my mind. It won't happen again… please, let's just forget all about this."

He didn't know how to reconcile her pleas with his need to act. He returned to pacing. She waited silently, unnerved by his uneasiness and ire.

"No, Maria," he started. "I cannot just let this go. He had no right to make false accusations. I had no idea he was a man of such little intellect and soul. This will be over after I have we have a conversation and I set him straight."

Maria panicked at the thought of such a confrontation. Clearly Herr Zeller was trying to provoke him to do something that could get him arrested. Zeller would then have him over a barrel… concede or face the consequences of the Third Reich. She thought of the awful things that man said to her, the way he touched her… suggested what he wanted of her. If he said those things to Georg, there was no telling what the outcome would be.

"Georg, you must listen to me! I will tell you everything he said… everything. Only you must promise not to do anything rash and stupid! Don't you see that he is baiting you? He's trying to make you give him any just reason to dig his claws into you, force you to do the things he wants you to do? If you love me, if you want this family to survive what is happening out there, you can't do anything!" Tears were forming as she begged him to listen.

Georg kissed her on the forehead and nodded. He knew she was right. If there was one thing that would cause him to lose his head it was a threat to his loved ones. He was starting to feel wearied by the emotions that surged in his mind. He sat down and waited for her to tell him everything.

"I do want you to know that I told him everything he said was a lie," she explained. "I tried to make sure he understood that his malicious rumors were pointless because they simply were not true. Everyone who knows you would never believe the things he said."

He nodded and smiled. He was starting to understand that she was a lot stronger than he had given her credit. When she looked away from him, however, he knew there was more and it was causing her great distress. She sat close to him and took his hands again, leaned close to him and spoke in a very low whisper.

"Herr Zeller… he, uh… he thinks that I have some twisted aspirations. That my past as an orphan has driven me to rise above by any means necessary…" her voice trailed off. "Then he, uh… well, he suggested that he could help me if that was my real quest."

"I don't understand… he… he propositioned you?!"

"Georg, please… it was awful. I didn't want to make a scene and the children were there… I made him let me go, gathered the children and came home. That was the end of it. Now I just want to forget the whole thing."

"Let you go? He touched you?!" He jumped up a grabbed her by the arms and stared wide eyed into her face. "What are you saying? Did he…?"

"Please," she begged, tears now falling. "I told you… he only did it to get a reaction from you. I'm all right, he didn't hurt me! Control yourself or everything we mean to each other will be destroyed! Don't you see?"

Georg closed his eyes. That man touched her. He brazenly insulted her in front of the children. What kind of man would just let that go? What law would blame him for what he wanted to do to Zeller? The Austria he knew would never tolerate such a human being or permit him to get away with such disgraceful depraved behavior. But this wasn't the Austria that he loved anymore. The Third Reich tolerated a lot more than a lecherous sorry excuse for a man such as Herr Zeller. He heard what the Nazis were capable of doing to people that tried to make trouble. Still, the thought of that man putting his hands on her blinded him to any potential outcome other than satisfaction knowing he didn't let the wretch get away with it.

"Darling, I know what you're thinking!" she said, trying to sooth his heart and calm him down. "I can see it in your eyes, but I have to beg you to let it go."

"I can't let it go. Never."

"But you must," she implored. "Or else Herr Zeller wins. He gets exactly what he wants from you. Worse than that, I'll lose you. I just found you, my love. I don't know what I would do if I lost you… if we lost each other." He turned to see her teary eyes glistening in the moonlight, begging him as though she begged for her own life.

"I see," he soothed her with gentle assurance, stroking her hair. "What a treasure I have in you, dear Maria. In another time and place I would have to disobey your wishes, but I do see how disastrous that would be for us." Relief flooded her face and she ran to his arms. He held her tight, feeling the last ounces of anger seep away, replaced with a new resolve that Herr Zeller would not be able to get this close to winning ever again.

"The matter is closed," he assured her. "All of it, except for one thing. You must never, and I mean, NEVER, doubt that I love you."

"Never," she promised, as she held on to him. "I was a fool to give doubt a chance. Please forgive me."

He answered with a kiss.


End file.
